


drifting hands

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [12]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Vibrators, for my favorite ppl, who decided to call upon me so I could rise from my cold dead grave, yeah that's p much all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pls don't judge I had writer's block and struggled with itthere are probably errors in here and i'm very sorry, i tried my best
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	drifting hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [user_null](https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_null/gifts).



> pls don't judge I had writer's block and struggled with it 
> 
> there are probably errors in here and i'm very sorry, i tried my best

Near’s breath ghosted against Mello’s boxers as he slowly pulled them down, almost teasingly. Judging by the smirk on Near’s face, he meant it as suck. Mello just scoffed and tugged them off, impatient. 

“Go on,” Mello said, grabbing a fistful of Near’s hair. “Suck.” 

Near gave him a look, but leaned forward to take Mello’s dick in his mouth anyway. His tongue was slow, teasing the head of Mello’s cock. Mello tugged on his hair a little, urging him on.

Near’s hands curled into his thighs as he took more in. Mello swore, groaning as Near set a rhythm sucking his cock. His hands tightened, one still in Near’s white curls and the other clutching at the sheets. 

“Good boy,” Mello moaned, fighting to keep his hips still. 

Mello leaned down to kick the vibrator inside Near up a notch. Near made a small, desperate noise, nails digging little crescent marks in Mello’s thighs. Whatever other sounds he wanted to make were muffled by the cock in his mouth. 

Mello just sat back and watched as Near did his work, letting out his own breathy moans occasionally. Near’s mouth was insistent on his cock, sucking and licking at the head. 

Then, he looked up at Mello with dark eyes full of anticipation, just a little smug because he knew that Mello was close, knew that he was going to make him come, and Mello almost wanted to retort but _Christ,_ Near’s mouth was too much and not enough and-

Mello tensed and cursed and moaned as he came, making sure to keep himself in Near’s mouth so he could take every fucking drop. Near obediently stayed, hands running up and down Mello’s thighs gently as he recovered, then pulling off once he was done.

"Don't spill any of it," Mello said breathlessly, idly swiping at some on Near's cheek with his thumb. He pressed it against Near's lips, watching as Near's tongue darted out to lick at it. 

Mello pulled Near off of his knees and flipped their positions. Near sat on the bed, flushed, legs spread. The head of his cock was leaking and the vibrator was still on, making his legs tremble a bit.

"Don't just watch," Near huffed. Mello smiled and crawled between Near's legs, leaning forward to kiss him. Near whimpered into his mouth when he flicked the vibrator up again. 

"My apologies," Mello said, tracing his fingers down Near's chest and stomach. "I shouldn't keep you waiting after you were so good for me." 

"You can make it up to me by stopping with the cliché dirty talk." Near's hand wrapped around Mello's wrist, trying to get him to go faster.

"I was under the impression you liked it." 

"I do, but-" Mello finally gave Near what he wanted, stroking his cock. _"oh, yes-_ " 

Mello pressed his lips against Near's neck, reveling in the quiet sounds he made as Mello jerked him off steadily. Near thrust up into his hand, desperate for release.

Near looked like a mess, red-faced and breathless and moaning, and Mello watched, enraptured, when he came, crying out Mello’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw on twitter cryes said i might write a fic about one of null's nsfw drawings, so... then obviously i had to. By the way this entire fic is based off one of their drawings you should just go look at all their art rn because it's all really good and i forgot how to link things in ao3 so... yeah. this was also waaaay shorter than i was hoping but i've hit some writer's block so this is the best i could do 
> 
> also this is for null and cryes, i guess (cryes, i wanted to gift it to you too but i can't remember your ao3 i'm so sorry) though I guess i don't really know if either of you wanted it gifted to you so if not lmk pls


End file.
